Wings of Fire: The Dragonet Prophecy Abridged
Wings of Fire: The Dragonet Prophecy, ''but it's abridged by a fire emblem loving pokeball. '''Actually, I will do more. Just going to do them out of order.' I won't be doing Escaping Peril because Sunset is doing it! She's doing a great job!! For The Lost Heir Abridged, click here. Prologue=Hvitur: i have a skywing egg in my talons Burn: crap let's kill him Hvitur: oh crap Pokeball: so far, this page has said crap like three times lol Burn: die but first (takes egg) imma yeet it off the cliff (yeets skywing egg) YEET Hvitur: OH CRAP Burn: (grabs Hvitur) die (yeets him off the cliff) Hvitur: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ded Kestrel: i should've stolen the egg myself Webs: let's fill a prophecy Kestrel: and raise these stupid worms Webs: ok yes |-|Part One: Under The Mountain=Kestrel: imma yeet some fire at clay Clay: dont fight me Kestrel: (breathes fire at clay) sorry Clay: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Tsunami: imma bite your tail (bites Kestrel's tail) Kestrel: this isn't roblox dragons' life Tsunami: idc Kestrel: whatever lol Starflight: im reading Sunny: why do i not have a barb Glory: why does everyone hate me Clay: ok let's play Sunny: ok IM OASIS LALALALALALA I HAVE TREASURE SO NOBODY CAN KILL ME BOW TO ME EVERY EXISTING DRAGON HEHEHE Starflight: lol Clay: i want to escape Tsunami: ok Clay: let's get in the water Tsunami: ok Kestrel: morrowseer is coming today Webs: but what about glory Dune: yeah Kestrel: kill her Tsunami: CRAP THEY'RE GOING TO KILL GLORY Clay: oh no Starflight: crap Pokeball: the next day which the night was obviously so boring Morrowseer: omg a rainwing that's not part of the prophecy she's totally unworthy Glory: ok i've been told this a zillion times already Morrowseer: die seawing Sunny: wait this isn't roblox but bites morrowseer's tail Morrowseer: CRAP Starflight: imma just watch this epic fortnite battle Morrowseer: private audience starflight also fortnite sucks and is dead Starflight: yes Pokeball: definitely Dune: for some reason it's suddenly night so go to bed Kestrel: no sleeping in the water tsunami Tsunami: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Pokeball: sometime later when the dragonets are asleep and then tsunami and clay are in the water Kestrel: let's kill glory Dune: yes morrowseer hates us Tsunami: CRAP THEY'RE GOING TO KILL GLORY Clay: yeah so let's swim Tsunami: ok Pokeball: so clay swam for a bit until he didn't anymore Clay: oooh white stuff Pokeball: then it poisoned his scales Clay: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA Tsunami: i secretly stalked you and now imma help you Clay: ok Tsunami: ooh a waterfall Clay: look a scavenger Scarlet: imma yeet myself into the story and kill the scavenger (kills the scavenger) Clay: OMG IT'S QUEEN SCARLET Scarlet: cAlL mE YoUr MaJeStY iF yOu WaNt To LiVe Pokeball: so then scarlet said that she's not part of the anti-nohr resistance in cheve like the fire emblem scarlet and said she was the skywing queen so yeet Tsunami: stabby stab stab Scarlet: AAAAA Clay: run Tsunami: and suddenly we're back in the cave Clay: ok Scarlet: hi Starflight: AAAAAAAA I WAS COLLECTING MY SCROLLS Dune: i will snap your neck scarlet Scarlet: no u (snaps Dune's neck) Webs: crap Kestrel: crap as well Pokeball: so then they were captured and taken to the skywing kingdom where hvitur stole the skywing egg that might've been the princess or prince and scarlet's son or daughter |-|Part Two: In the Sky Kingdom=Clay: where are we Tsunami: idk Starflight: where are my scrolls Scarlet: that doesn't matter because you're in my arena now and BRING ME MY CHAMPION and bring in this stupid sandwing that will only last like a few pages Peril: hey sup Horizon: why do i exist Peril: kermit suicide Horizon: i was going to do that anyway Pokeball: so he yeeted himself into peril and he died Scarlet: YAAAAAAAY Clay: im scared rn Peril: let's make the fans ship us Clay: wait that's not the time yet i think Peril: oh Scarlet: ARENA TIME now glory is my artwork Clay: NO Scarlet: YES ok bring in fjord Pokeball: who totally doesn't have a similar name to my icewing fjorm Scarlet: fight to the death Clay: no Fjord: yes Clay: aren't you a princess Fjord: no because fjorm is from fire emblem and she's the niflese princess who hates surtr and whatever wait why am i talking about this Pokeball: fjord clearly doesn't know my ocs lol Fjord: ok shut up and let me kill you Clay: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA Glory: spitty spit spit Clay: totally not like stabby stab stab tsunami did in part one Fjord: AAAAAAA ded SkyWings: YAAAAAAAAAAY Scarlet: ok now tomorrow seawing and nightwing will fight Tsunami: NO Scarlet: but first seawing fight this seawing Vermilion: how should we kill gill which i totally did not rhyme there Some stupid SkyWing dude: dRoWn HiM Pokeball: how can you drown a seawing when they can breathe underwater stupid skywing Vermilion: fight now Tsunami: snappy snap snap Pokeball: wow it's always something-py or -by and then something lol Gill: ded SkyWings: YAAAAAY Pokeball: the next day and i think im missing out of cleril im sorry but LET'S GET TO IT totally not fire emblem warriors reference Scarlet: ok throw the nightwing and seawing into the arena now because it's my birthday and nobody cares Starflight and Tsunami: YEET Tsunami: i don't want to fight Starflight: me neither Tsunami: let's hug SkyWings: AWWWW Scarlet: NO Clay: i feel like we skipped a bit about sunny and that stuff because now look at this i have to fight peril Peril: imma touch you and i just did Clay: too bad for some reason im immune Scarlet: OOOH CLAY KILL HER Clay: no im not betraying the cleril fans ok peril let's go get kestrel Peril: ok Kestrel: im free now Clay: yes so let's escape and go to the mud kingdom Pokeball: for some reason they got everyone back and now they're heading off to the mud kingdom |-|Part Three: An Egg the Color of Dragon Blood=Clay: for some reason we're at the mud kingdom now Glory: yep so imma transform into mudwing colors YUGIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH done Tsunami: why did you shout that you didnt transform into yami yugi Glory: sorry idc tho bc now i look like a mudwing Starflight: maybe also half rainwing hybrid Sunny: kinda totally not me-- oh wait spoilers for book five Glory: IT'S TIME TO DU-- i mean go find clay's parents Starflight: we're staying behind because the book says so Tsunami: yep Clay: ok mr mudwing have you heard or seen a mudwing who lost an egg seven years ago MudWing: what Clay: whatever just gonna skip until he recognizes MudWing: oh it's cattail she lives over there Clay: yay Cattail: hey sup who are you Clay: im your son because you lost an egg years ago Cattail: oh i sold it for two cows we didnt breed them we ate em sorry i just had like 6 more eggs lol Clay: im sad Glory: sorry Reed: sup who are you rainwing looking thing Glory: im glory lol Reed: thats not a mudwing name Glory: idc im a rainwing Reed: someone died in our family Sora: our sister crane Clay: ok now the book totally ends |-|Epilogue=Kestrel: what are you doing morrowseer Morrowseer: killing you with blister by my side so fans will ship blistorrow Kestrel: what Blister: die Kestrel: ded Blister: (yeets corpse into the ocean) this book is done and can i have the dragonets pls morrowseer THE END Category:Content (Pokeballmachine) Category:Joke Pages Category:Genre (Comedy) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Canon) Category:Mature Content Category:Fanfictions (Completed)